Stuck in the Middle
by monoke102miko
Summary: Sakura, a young girl going to college, discovers that the horror stories are true.  She befriends a hybrid named Hinata and catches the attention of the vampire leader/prince.  What will happen when evil beings arise and cause trouble?  Find out here. XD
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in the Middle

Chapter One:

"Oh! My baby is growing up so fast." Said a 45-year old woman with long pink hair as she hugged her 18 year old daughter with the same hair feature.

"College is a wonderful opportunity to learn what you love." Said the girl's grandfather. "Get your education, Sakura." The girl known as Sakura smiled at him.

"I will." A little girl of age 3 pulled on her skirt.

"I don't want Sakura to go." Sakura giggled softly.

"Don't worry Rini. I'll come visit you."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." Sakura's mom picked up her youngest daughter and smiled at her oldest.

"Your father would be so proud of you. He gave you all his retirement money for college. I know you will succeed." Sakura smiled at her family one last time before grabbing her suitcase and walk into the dorm building. She looked around at the many students crowding the lobby. The only weird thing is that on one side there are beautiful pale students and on the other side there are tan, semi-muscular students. Some had weird hair color as well. Sakura walked up the stairs to the third floor and found her room. On the left side of the room, a girl with long purple hair and white eyes sat on her bed. She looked up as Sakura closed the door.

This girl, Sakura thought, looks kind of like the students downstairs. She has paler skin than most of them and a semi-muscular build. Sakura gave her a shy smile and went to her side of the room. The girl slowly turned to her and gave her a shy smile too.

"H-hi." Sakura smiled back.

"Hi."

"W-what's y-your n-name?"

Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura beamed at her.

"Wow. Such a pretty name." Hinata blushed a deep red.

"T-thank you." There was a knock on the door and Sakura got up to answer it. A girl with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, blue eyes, and pale skin stood at the door smiling.

"Hello there! My name is Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you!"

"Uh . . . hi. My name is Sakura Haruno." Ino smiled and frowned when she saw Hinata.

"You're roommates with her? I feel sorry for you." Sakura looked confused.

"Huh? Why? Nothing's wrong with Hinata."

"You don't know, do you?" asked Ino. Sakura was still confused.

"Know what?" Ino crossed her arms and smirked.

"This college is no ordinary college."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"All the students here are vampires and werewolves." Sakura gasped in disbelief. "And that thing of a roommate is a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"She means that I'm half vampire and half werewolf." Said Hinata quietly. Sakura looked at her.

"But . . . vampires and werewolves don't exist. Only in fairytales." Ino shook her head.

"You humans don't see things clearly. A vampire is pale and beautiful. A werewolf is muscular and tan. A hybrid is a little bit of both."

"If that's the case, then there are humans here too, right?" Ino shook her head again.

"You are the only human student accepted into this college." Ino scented the fear from Sakura. "Don't worry. There are some vampires who take blood pills and some, on the other hand, don't." Sakura gulped.

"Do . . . do you take blood pills?" Ino grinned.

"Of course!" Sakura sighed in relief. Ino linked arms with her. "Come on. Let me show you around." Sakura looked back at Hinata.

"What about Hinata?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine. She can come too." Hinata slowly got up and followed the two out to the lobby. The lobby was packed with students. Of course segregated supernaturally. All the students, both vampire and werewolf, gave Hinata a look of disgust.

"Now, I want to give you a heads up." Said Ino as she led them to the corner of the lobby. "There are two leaders that rule the school. Sasuke Uchiha, leader and prince of all vampires. He has blackish blue hair that's spiked up in the back and onyx eyes that can turn red called the Sharingan. If you run into him, just do as he says. Now, the leader of the werewolves is Naruto Uzumaki. I'll admit that he can be cool and fun at times, but he's a werewolf and it's in our nature to hate werewolves. Anyway, Naruto has blonde hair like me and ocean blue eyes. He's nicer than Sasuke I'll tell you that."

Hinata instinctively moved closer to Sakura as she kept getting hateful looks from the other students. A vampire boy with dark brown hair and green eyes walked gracefully over to them with an evil smirk on his face.

"Look here." He said in a leery tone. "We got a little hybrid at our university." He looked over to Sakura and smirked again. "A human, huh? Your blood smells delicious. Mind if I have a little taste?" Sakura stepped back as he took a step forward, his fangs lengthening. Hinata whimpered and hid behind Sakura. Ino stepped to block the vampire boy.

"Leave them alone, Christian." She hissed as her fangs lengthened too. "You know the rules."

"Screw the rules. I want human blood."

"Enough." Commanded a deep, silky voice that made Sakura shiver. The four of them looked behind Christian to see a tall pale boy with blackish blue hair spiked up in the back and ruby red eyes.

"L-lord S-Sasuke!" Christian stuttered as he took a couple of steps back. "I-I was just . . ."

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke growled. "Beat it." Christian scurried off quickly. The red eyed boy turned to look at the girl trio.

"Um . . . thank you, Lord Sasuke." Said Ino as she bowed her head in respect. Sasuke regarded her for a moment before shifting his gaze to Sakura and Hinata. There was slight disgust in his eyes as when he looked at Hinata, but a completely different emotion when he looked at Sakura. Sakura shivered as his ruby red eyes locked on her soft emerald ones.

"Are these the two new students?" he asked not moving his gaze from Sakura. Ino smiled brightly.

"Yes sir! This is Sakura Haruno and . . . Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke looked between them.

"A human and a hybrid?" His gaze returned to Sakura. "Interesting." Sakura blushed and looked away from his red eyed gaze. "Look at me, human." Sakura slowly looked back at him. "Tomorrow you will be by my side during classes and can only leave when I dismiss you."

"What?" Sakura gasped out. "But . . ." Ino cut her off quickly.

"She will, Lord Sasuke." She said as Sasuke's tomoe eyes started to spin slowly. Sakura looked afraid.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled before walking off gracefully. Ino whirled on Sakura.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die early?"

"He can't tell me what to do!" said Sakura. Ino glared at her.

"He's the vampire leader. Whatever he says goes." Sakura sighed sadly. "I wonder why he wants you though."

"I think we should go back to our dorm now." Said Hinata. "C-class starts tomorrow a-anyway."

"Okay." Sakura agreed and they went upstairs to their dorms.

Later on at night, Sakura layed in her bed as Hinata sat on her bed wide awake. It was silent for a moment before Hinata spoke up quietly.

"If y-you don't want t-to be roommates with m-me . . . I'll understand." Sakura sat up.

"What?"

I'm an h-hybrid, a disgrace. I'll understand if y-you don't want t-to be my f-friend. N-no one wants to a-anyways."

"No."

"W-what?"

"I don't care if you're a hybrid. I'll be your friend until you don't want me to be." Hinata looked surprised.

"R-really?"

"Really." Hinata truly smiled with tears coming out of her eyes.

"T-thank you . . . friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"What is this?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"Breakfast . . . I t-think." Said Hinata. Sasuke walked over to their table. He gave Hinata a look of disgrace.

"Why do you sit with a hybrid? Wouldn't you rather sit with pure bloods like yourself?" Sakura stood up with a defensive glare.

"Look, would you stop messing with her? She's not bad at all. She's nothing you think she is." Hinata gave a smile to Sakura who smiled back.

"What did you say?" Sakura looked and realized what she had just said to him. He stepped closer to her and she took a step back.

"N-nothing." Sasuke glared at her.

"Liar. Remember what I told you yesterday. You are to be by my side and can only leave when I say you can leave." Sakura gulped.

"But . . . I-I don't want to." Before she could blink, Sasuke grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him. She tried to pull away but his steel grip tightened. Hinata stood up her white eyes begging.

"P-please let h-her go." Sasuke looked down at her. "P-p-please?" Sakura turned her head to look at her.

"Hinata." Sasuke looked back to Sakura. She looked back up at him with her emerald eyes. He held her eyes captive for a moment. "Please let me go. I don't want to leave Hinata all alone." Sasuke thought about it carefully.

"Fine. I will see you at lunch." With that he let Sakura go and walked away with grace. Hinata hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank y-you for defending m-me." She whispered. Sakura smiled at her.

"You're welcome. You don't deserve to be treated like that anyway." Before Hinata could reply, there was a loud noise coming from the hallway stairs. "Come on. Let's go see what it is." They went to see a muscular tan boy at the top of the stairs with blonde hair. Many students were whispering around them as they watched. "What's going on?"

"He's going to jump!" screamed a girl nearby.

Sakura and Hinata stepped closer to see what was happening. The boy pulled out a skateboard and balanced on the railing.

"YEAH!" the boy yelled as he skated down the rail. Everyone gasped when his board got caught and went flying through the air and landed flat on his face. Everyone laughed. Sakura and Hinata ran to him to give him a hand.

"A-are you o-okay?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah. I'm just fine . . ." the boy paused and looked at the two girls. "Wow. A hybrid and a human? Interesting combination."

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked. The blonde boy grinned widely showing his canine fangs.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya."

"Well I'm Sakura and this is Hinata." Hinata gave a shy wave. Naruto's eyes turned soft when he gazed at her. Hinata blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Hey," he said to Hinata. She turned to face him, "there's something weird about you." Hinata gave him a blank stare.

"T-thanks. I-I get t-that a lot. Sakura, can we go to class now?" Sakura nodded and they started walking down the hallway to their first class. Naruto hit himself in the forehead.

"I am not good with girls at all." He said then followed them.

"You know," he said. The girls stopped and turned to face him, "your class is down the other way. Werewolves 101, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Sakura.

"Lucky guess." Naruto replied. He got into the middle of the two girls and started walking them to class.

"So what happens in that class?" Sakura asked.

"Well we learn about our werewolf past and who our families were."

Hinata flinched slightly at the word family. Sakura knew something was up with her. Hinata did not look at Naruto the whole way to the classroom. There was almost a painful silence between them. They walked into a big classroom full of strong tan skinned boys.

"Are we the only girls in here?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Looks like it." Hinata was being given hateful glares as she and Sakura walked to their seats.

"Look! It's a little half-breed!" one of the boys said.

"Don't listen to them." Said Sakura. Hinata began to laugh. Sakura backed away, unsure of what to do about her new found friend.

"Half-breed! That's a good one." She laughed again. "You know what's funny? You make fun of things you're scared of." Hinata said, grabbing the drink that was on the boy's desk. "One more thing," Hinata poured the drink on the boy, "you should really do something about that wet dog smell. It's not appealing." Hinata smirked softly and sat back down with Sakura and Naruto. Sakura gave her a high five.

"Nice one. Didn't know you had it in you."

"You little hybrid!"

"Yes, little doggy?" Hinata said with a smile. The boy seemed angered as time went by. The teacher finally walked into the room and everyone took their seats immediately.

"All right class." The teacher was a tall and tan man. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

'Must be a werewolf.' Thought Sakura.

"It seems we have two new students." The teacher turned and walked to the girls. "I'm Mr. Hayworth. Nice to see a human in here." He said handing Sakura a textbook. Hinata crouched down in her seat because she knew what was coming. "Remarkable!" Mr. Hayworth exclaimed when he looked at Hinata. Hinata blinked several times.

"Huh?" she uttered. Mr. Hayworth ran to his desk getting out a notepad and pen then ran back over to her.

"A hybrid! This is wonderful!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Dear you're the last of your kind. You're living history!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'm the only one left?"

"Yes. The rest of them were killed protecting the hybrid princess."

"Oh." Hinata said, a sad look clouded her face and eyes.

"Well then on with the class." Mr. Hayworth spoke. He began writing notes on the chalk board. Everyone took some paper and started copying as they listened to the lecture.

Later after class, Naruto was walking with Sakura and Hinata to get some lunch. Hinata was quiet and it began to worry both of them.

"Hinata?" Sakura called uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you look so glum?" Naruto asked.

"Well . . ." she said looking off into space.

"I'm the last of my kind and I don't have memories of my past. All I know is that I'm a hybrid and my name."

"So you don't know who your family is?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well how about we get you some food in your system?" Naruto said walking them to the lunch room.

"I don't eat much but I'll sit with you two." Hinata said sitting down at a table.

"Okay." Said Sakura not sure if she should leave her alone. They came back and sat down at the table with Hinata. Sasuke walked into the lunch room and noticed them. His onyx eyes narrowed as he saw Naruto with Sakura. He doesn't know why but he keeps having these feelings that make him want to keep Sakura by his side and line of sight. He walked over to their table and gave Naruto an emotionless stare.

"Beat it dobe." He growled lowly. Naruto growled back.

"Do you two know this filthy leech?" he snarled. The girls just sat there. Sakura looked down when she felt Sasuke's eyes on her.

"Um . . ." said Hinata nervously. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"And if they do?"

"I'll have to change who they're friends with then." Growled Naruto. "While you're here, leech, I want to warn you to control your bloodsucking minions. They're making my werewolves anxious for a fight."

"I'll see what I can do." Sakura suddenly got a headache. She put a hand to her head and groaned quietly. Hinata looked at her friend in concern.

"S-Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. My head really hurts." She got up and walked out into the hallway. Hinata was about to follow her when Sasuke held a hand up.

"You stay here. I'll go after her." He followed Sakura out of the cafeteria. Naruto had concern on his face.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I-I don't know." Naruto continued to stare at her. "W-why are y-you staring at m-me like that?" Naruto shook his head and looked away.

"I-It's nothing."

Sakura leaned against the cool wall as she held her head in her hands. She suddenly felt cold hands wrap around hers and move them aside. She looked up to see Sasuke's onyx eyes staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She jumped slightly as Sasuke moved a strand of her pink hair from her face.

"No you're not." He bent his head down and sniffed her neck. Sakura blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" she tried to back away but Sasuke wouldn't let her. Sakura placed her hands on his broad shoulders to try to push him away. Sasuke growled softly.

"Be still." He commanded. Sakura stood still. Sasuke continued to sniff her neck.

"There's something about your scent . . . that draws me to you." He whispered.

"W-what?" He stepped back.

"Nothing." Naruto and Hinata came into view. Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura looked away from Sasuke's intense gaze. "What do you want to do now?"

"SAKURA!" squealed a familiar voice. Running down the hallway towards them, was Ino with an excited smile on her face. She hugged Sakura tightly. "I've been looking for you!"

"Why?" asked Sakura. Ino giggled.

"Because I want to dress you up. I have the cutest outfits!" she looked over at Hinata with a smile. Hinata was surprised to see it. "You can come too. You can give us your opinion." Hinata was definitely shocked, of course. Ino must have turned a new leaf. She nodded.

"O-okay. Sure." Ino turned to Sasuke and bowed her head.

"May I whisk Sakura away for the evening?" she asked. Sasuke nodded firmly. Ino squealed again and dragged the two girls away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next morning, Hinata sat up in her bed reading. Sakura sat up and looked at her while rubbing her eyes.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked. Hinata sighed.

"Sometimes. More or less." Sakura shook her head.

"Whatever you say." A knock sounded on their door. Sakura got up and answered it. It was Ino holding a stack of dresses on her arm.

"Good morning! I brought you some dresses, Sakura! You'll look super cute in this one." Ino closed the door behind her and laid the dresses on Sakura's bed. Sakura groaned.

"You're going to make me wear your dresses from now on, aren't you?" It sounded more like a known fact than a question. Ino grinned.

"Yep!" she looked over at Hinata and smiled. "You can wear one if you like." Hinata grimaced.

"I think I'll pass." Ino shrugged.

"Okay. You're going to wear this pretty purple dress while Sakura wears this cute pink cherry blossom one." Hinata looked at Ino in horror. Twenty minutes later, Hinata looked down at the dress she was wearing in disgust.

"I hate dresses." She muttered.

"You look great." Said Ino sincerely. Hinata glared at the dress. Sakura spun around in her pink dress.

"I'll admit. This dress is cute." Ino had stars in her eyes.

"You look so adorable! Sasuke's going to love it."

"You got the hott's for Sasuke Uchiha." Giggled Hinata softly.

"Well today is Vampire 101." Said Ino smiling.

"You did this on purpose." Sakura protested.

"Yep!"

"Then why did you dress me up?" asked Hinata.

"Because you will see Naruto at lunch."

"You think I like him?" Hinata said.

"Well I think he likes you and Lord Sasuke likes Sakura."

"Yeah but you didn't h-have to make me look l-like a cloud!" Hinata said pointing down at the puffy dress.

"Come on. Let's go to class." Ino said linking arms with both girls.

They walked into the classroom and all the vampires snapped their heads up as Sakura's scent hit them. Hinata felt uneasy when she saw some of their fangs lengthen. Everyone began to whisper. They saw Sasuke at the very top row with three empty desks beside him.

"How are you this morning, Sakura?" he asked as his eyes locked on hers. Sakura looked down at the floor.

"J-just fine." She answered. Sasuke looked her over, seeing the dress he smiled slightly.

"Pink is a nice color on you. It brings out your soft green eyes." He complimented. Sakura took a seat beside him.

"T-thank you." The teacher walked in. This woman had fire red hair with moss green eyes and wore a long black dress. On the board she wrote her name. Her name is Miss Closh.

"Alright class," she said in a stern voice, "I am handing out a quiz." Everyone groaned. "It's just to see how much you know about vampires." They laughed. "You'll be surprised at how much you don't know about your history."

Miss Closh stopped in between Sakura and Hinata's desks. "It seems we have two new students. A human and a hybrid, both very rare at this university." She smiled. "You two will be meant for great things." She whispered to them putting the quiz on their desks and gracefully walk back down to hers.

"That was . . . odd." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Y-yeah. Just a little." Hinata looked back down and started working. Sakura sighed then looked down and gave the quiz a horrified look. 'What is this? I don't know any of this!' she thought.

"C, D, D are the first three answers." Sasuke whispered without looking at her.

"Huh?" she uttered.

"C, D, D are the first three answers." Sasuke whispered lowly so only she could hear. Hinata raised her hand shyly, kind of hesitating.

"Yes?" said Miss Closh.

"Uh . . . I-I'm done with the q-quiz." Hinata said shyly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh, well that was . . . fast." Miss Closh said coming up to get the paper. Hinata handed her the paper and Miss Closh suddenly stopped. Naruto busts through the door resulting in a face plant on the floor. His skateboard rolling along. The class gave him a blank look. "_Mr. Uzumaki_." Miss Closh's voice was firm. Naruto stood up and put his hand behind his head with a nervous laugh.

"Don't you have a class to go to, dobe?" asked Sasuke as he glared at him. Naruto glared back.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't. I'm free for the rest of the day." He walked up to Hinata's desk and smiled at her. "I think I'll stay in here." All the vampires hissed at him.

"You will not." Growled Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he slipped between Sakura and Hinata. He leaned down more towards Sakura's direction. Sasuke growled loudly. Testing Sasuke, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sasuke roared out and threw Naruto across the room. His eyes were a deep and menacing red.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata as she went down to check on him. The other vampires laughed. Sakura tried to follow Hinata but Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her to his muscled chest. He leaned down and buried his face into her neck. Sakura stiffened.

"First tip on vampires, Mr. Uzumaki." Said Miss Closh. "Never tempt a vampire by smothering his mate."

"M-mate?" Sakura repeated. "I'm not his . . ."

"Yes you are." Sasuke said lowly. "You've been my mate since . . ."

Since what?" asked Naruto as he stood up with Hinata's help. Miss Closh cleared her throat.

"Centuries ago, there was a vampire kingdom, the Night Kingdom. Sasuke here is the vampire prince. He fell in love with a human girl named Sakura." Sakura gasped and Sasuke tightened his grip on her. "Sakura, unfortunately, was killed in a crossfire between the vampires and werewolves. Sakura, you were reborn with no memories. You are Sasuke's destined mate."

"W-what?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nuzzled her face.

"It's true, my love." Sakura pulled away and shook her head.

"N-no." she ran out of the class room and all the way to her and Hinata's dorm room.

"Oh no." Hinata whispered before running after her friend. Sasuke just stared where Sakura stood before following after her. Naruto looked serious and followed Sasuke. Miss Closh sighed before dismissing the class for the day. Sakura sat on her bed with her head buried in her arms which were crossed over her knees. Hinata walked in and went to comfort her.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know, Hinata." She sniffled. "There's too much to take in." Hinata hugged her.

"I know. It's okay. You know you'll always have me if you need girl comfort." Sakura gave her a watery smile.

"Thanks."

"Sakura." Both girls looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. Naruto stood behind him. "We need to talk." He looked at Hinata. "Alone." Hinata gave Sakura another hug before getting up and shutting the door behind her as she left. Naruto stared at her.

"Will Sakura be okay?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah."

Sasuke sat at the edge of Sakura's bed and stared at his mate-to-be softly. Sakura rested her back against the headboard and did not meet his eyes.

"Sakura look at me." He demanded softly. Sakura didn't at first but then did when she heard him growl softly. "It must be hard taking all this information in." Sakura kept silent. "Do you know why you're the only human here?" Sakura shook her head. "It's because you play an important part in this war between vampires and werewolves. I don't know what that is exactly, but I can feel it."

Sakura took in this information in her head. She always wondered why she was the only human here. Sasuke leaned in and nuzzled her cheek gently. Sakura thought she heard him purr and giggled. Sasuke pulled away a bit and raised a questionable brow at her.

"Is something funny?" he asked. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all."

"Liar." Sasuke leaned back in and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura stiffened a little but soon relaxed when Sasuke stroked a hand through her hair. After a few minutes, Sakura pulled away and blushed a deep red. Sasuke smirked. "Come on. I know you're hungry. Let me take you out to dinner."

"Um . . . okay." Hinata and Naruto looked up as Sakura and Sasuke came out of the room.

"I'll be taking Sakura out to dinner." Said Sasuke as he looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Okay." Sakura gave her a hug before she was dragged away by Sasuke. Hinata smiled softly. Naruto cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. "What?" Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing." Hinata narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. It's something."

"I said it's nothing." Naruto's gaze was intent and it made Hinata blush and turn head away.

"O-okay. F-fine." She entered her dorm room and looked the door. Naruto sighed deeply.

"It's just something about her that . . ." he turned away and walked to his dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sasuke took Sakura to a fine restaurant that was down the street from the university. Sakura looked around in awe then back at Sasuke. He wore a black dress shirt that showed a little of his muscled chest and black pants to match. Ino had Sakura wear an emerald green strapless dress with matching shoes. To Sasuke, she was beautiful. They were seated at a table near a window. Candles were lit and the decorations were so romantic. They ordered their drinks and waited for the waiter to come back. Sasuke stared at Sakura lovingly and she blushed.

"Um . . . Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you . . . uh . . . tell me about my past life and how we met?" Sasuke nodded.

"Sure. First off, you were a peasant's daughter among the humans. You lived with your mother and grandfather. Your father died when you were very young and your grandfather helped to provide for you and your mother. I was making my rounds through the village to make sure everything was in order. I suddenly smelt the most delicious scent I have ever smelled. It smelled like cherry blossoms and sweet honey. I followed the scent and it led me to you playing with some of the small village children. When you saw me, you were immediately afraid and tried to run away from me, but I wouldn't let you go that easily. I caught you and brought you back to the castle. I explained to my parents and brother about your scent and they told me that I have found my mate. You were . . . surprised about it to say the least and it took you a while to get used to my advances and affections. During that time, you've learned to love me as I did as well." Sasuke then growled softly. "Then the war between vampires and werewolves started. I was at war while you were in the castle for protection. Some werewolves snuck in and killed everyone in the castle including my parents. My older brother, Itachi, had escaped but didn't know you were in the castle as well so the wolves found you . . . and killed you. You were . . . pregnant at the time. I couldn't get to you. I was surrounded by those mangy wolves and I heard from a soldier that you were dead. I then went on a murdering rampage and killed almost everyone else that was left." Sakura had tears streaming down her face. "I've waited . . . for so long to see you reborn again." He looked at her intently. "And this time . . . I refuse to let you go." Sakura blushed. Sasuke reached over and wiped her tears away. The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. When the waiter disappeared again, Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"I . . . I was pregnant?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. It was going to be our first child, a son. You wanted to call him Ryu but I wanted to call him Kenji." He chuckled softly. "But it never happened."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke raised a brow.

"What for?" Sakura looked down.

"For not being strong enough and protecting our child." Sasuke glared at her.

"Do not blame yourself. You are not at fault here." Sakura nodded and smiled which made his look soften. The waiter came back and placed their meals in front of them then left them alone to enjoy. When they left the restaurant, Sasuke and Sakura walked arm in arm.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke kept staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now that you found me?" Sasuke smirked his sexy smirk.

"Well . . . I'll mate you again, of course, and maybe try to make a little Uchiha." Sakura blushed a deep red that it rivaled a tomato's color.

"S-Sasuke!" He chuckled and looked down at her.

"What? That is what I will do." Sakura turned her head away in embarrassment. "Should we mate tonight?"

"No!"

"Well then when? I refuse to lose you again." Sakura was silent for a moment before looking up at him.

"Will you . . . give me some time?" Sasuke nodded.

"Of course." They walked back to the college and Sasuke dropped Sakura off at her door and kissed her goodnight before separating ways.

The next morning, Ino stood in Sakura and Hinata's room brushing Sakura's long hair. Hinata sat on her bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" asked Ino.

"Twilight."

"I feel like I'm in a Twilight movie now." Said Sakura as Ino finished brushing her hair. "Except it's more complicated."

"Is this about Sasuke?" asked Ino. Sakura sighed and nodded. "Do you not like him? What happened on the date last night?"

"I do like him. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" asked Hinata. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing." Hinata and Ino gave her a blank look. "Okay, okay. It's just . . . Sasuke wants to mate with me as soon as possible but . . . it'll be my first time and . . . I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Asked Ino. "Mating?" Sakura nodded her head. "Why?" Before Sakura could answer, there was a knock on the door. It sounded frantic. Hinata got up and answered it. It was a vampire boy with short brown hair. "Chris? What's wrong?"

"L-lord Sasuke . . . and . . . that werewolf leader . . . are fighting in front of the dorms!"

"What?" yelled Sakura and Hinata in unison. The four of them ran to the front of the dorms. Sasuke was to their right and Naruto was to their left. Naruto was in his wolf form. His blonde fur glistened in the sunlight. Behind each leader were their followers, hissing and growling at each other.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Chris.

"I don't know exactly. I saw them talking and then they started fighting."

"Oh dear." Sighed Ino. Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Naruto! Please stop!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. He pushed her behind him protectively.

"N-Naruto stop! Change back!" Hinata pleaded.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke snarled.

"This mutt's ancestors are the ones who killed you long ago." He took a step forward. "Let me cut you down to size you mutt." Naruto snarled and growled. "That's right. You mutts can't do anything. That's why most of you got wiped out." Sasuke smirked.

"Stop it Sasuke." Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back. "Please." She cried. Sasuke lightened his stance.

During this, Naruto was growling and Hinata was standing too close to him. His big sharp wolf teeth bit down into her shoulder, blood rushing out. Naruto was still biting down.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke turned around and the scent of her blood hit his senses.

"Everyone go back to your dorms!" Sasuke ordered covering his nose. Hinata slowly looked up, tears filled her eyes.

"P-please Naruto. I-I don't want y-you to get h-hurt." Naruto tasted the blood in his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Hinata! Hinata can you hear me?" Sakura yelled.

"You stupid mutt. Change back! You're killing her!" Sasuke yelled. **(Me: What? Sasuke actually cares?)**

Naruto released his grip and changed back. Hinata slowly fell and Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground. Sasuke quickly ate a blood pill and walked over to them.

"Hand her over mutt before you hurt her again." Sasuke said holding out his arms. Naruto placed Hinata in his arms. "This is bad." Sasuke muttered. Sakura ran over to them.

"Hinata!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"We can't do much for her. She's a hybrid. We don't know how her body is constructed. Things that can help a vampire can kill a werewolf and vice versa." Sasuke looked down at Hinata's bloody body.

"Is she . . . ?" Sakura put her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her sobs. Sasuke looked down, there was no movement.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke said slowly. Sakura turned away crying. Naruto got up slowly. Sasuke glared at him. "Stay over there mutt. I don't want you killing another person." Naruto looked at Hinata's limp body, seeing no movement. He then looked to Sakura.

"Sakura . . . I didn't know. I really didn't mean to . . ." Naruto bowed his head and got on his knees hitting the ground with his fist. "Dammit!" he yelled, his punch left a hole.

There was a soft groaning noise that broke the silence. Sakura looked over at Hinata's body and saw slight movement in her chest.

"S-she's breathing!" She exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her then to Hinata.

"Ow." Hinata muttered.

"She's alive!" Sakura squealed running up to her.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" Hinata groaned.

"Yes I can hear you. Now be quiet so I can go to sleep. I feel like I got ran over by a train." Sakura grabbed her hand.

"Wait you can't. I don't want you to go unconscious." She said with worry. Hinata looked over to Naruto and smiled softly.

"Y-you can't say that your bark is worse than your bite now." She chuckled. Everyone chuckled a bit, mostly out of worry. Sasuke carried her up to their dorm, Naruto following behind. Sakura opened the door.

"Set her down here on the bed." Said Sakura. Naruto stood hesitantly at the door.

"Come on in. I don't bite." Said Hinata.

"I think she's delirious." Sasuke said.

"Hey! You know I can hear you."

Naruto walked in but stayed his distance. Sakura got a wet towel and wiped the blood off Hinata's face and arms. She looked at Hinata's shirt, to where the wound was and then at the boys.

"Uh, you guys are going to have to leave."

"Why?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Because I need to clean her up and fix up the wound." The boy's blankly stared then finally realized it.

"Oh." They both uttered and walked out of the room. Sasuke closed the door and turned to Naruto.

"Look. If you do something that hurts Sakura and Hinata again, I will kill you." He snarled.

"If I ever hurt her again, don't hesitate to kill me." Naruto said bowing his head.

"I care about Sakura and she cares about Hinata. So stay in line mutt." Sasuke walked off to his dorm room.

"Hinata . . . I'm sorry." Naruto said going outside after curfew. 'How could I be so stupid?' he thought as he ran in his wolf form around the university. 'I could have killed her. I could have . . . what's that?' he stopped and looked up to the third story floor. He heard singing, beautiful singing. 'Is that Hinata?' he changed to his normal form.

Hinata was by the window singing and brushing her long purple hair. She sighed ending the song and went back inside. Naruto walked back to his dorm room thinking about her singing.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked when Hinata sat down on her bed.

"Just can't feel my shoulder that's all and a little light headed." Hinata smiled.

"It's going to take a few days to heal huh?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." Hinata layed down and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Do you want me to carry your books, Hinata?" Naruto asked for the fifth time today.

"N-No, I'm fine thanks." Hinata smiled.

"Are you sure? I can carry your bag." He pressed on.

"I-I'm fine really N-Naruto." Sakura walked beside Hinata. 'She seems perfectly fine.' She thought. Sasuke walked up to the two girls and narrowed his onyx eyes at Naruto.

"What are you doing here with them, mutt?" he smirked. "Don't let me call the pound." Naruto growled. He glanced at the sling on Hinata's arm and immediately stopped.

"Sasuke, please." Said Sakura softly. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Hn. Fine." He whispered. "Come on. Let's get to class."

They arrived at their classroom two minutes before the bell rang. Their teacher stood at his desk. He had jet black hair pulled into a low ponytail. His emerald green eyes held coldness in their depths. When all the students sat in their seats, the teacher spoke up.

"Welcome, class, to Human 101." He looked up at Sakura. "It seems we have a human in the class. Will you please stand, Miss?" Sakura stood up shyly and blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "Tell us your name." he said. His voice firm.

"Um . . . my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Well, Miss Haruno, I am Mr. Takahashi. As you can see I am a werewolf. This class is to teach both vampires and werewolves how to react and respond to human actions. Can you please come up here to the front?" Sakura walked down to the front of the classroom. "Now, Lord Sasuke, will you please come to the front as well?" Sasuke obliged. "First we will try with Sasuke reacting to a scared human. Sakura if you will?" Sakura began to back away slowly. "What a vampire would do is to use a calm and gentle voice."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Purred Sasuke. Sakura took a slow step forward.

"This is the point where you snap their neck and drink her blood dry." Sakura took fast steps backwards and looked at Mr. Takahashi like he was crazy. "I'm just kidding." He smiled. Sakura sighed in relief. "You both may now take your seats." Sakura and Sasuke walked back up to where Hinata and Naruto sat. Hinata giggled and Naruto smiled.

"Nice acting." He complimented. A wolf boy walked up to Hinata's desk and sneered.

"Hey remember me, half-breed?" Hinata looked up and held her nose.

"How can I not? I can smell your wet dog smell a mile away." The boy growled.

"The name's Ryan you disrespectful little bitch."

"Back off." Naruto growled and stood up. Hinata moved her good arm for him to sit down.

"Look, if you want to start something with me we handle this outside, dog."

"How dare you be so disrespectful?" Ryan exclaimed.

"I take orders from only myself okay pup." Hinata snarled. Ryan growled.

"Outside after class, got it?"

"Okay little doggy." After class, Hinata and Ryan stood across from each other in a battle stance in front of the class building. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood on the sidelines.

"Should we let her do this? She does have an arm in a sling." Said Sakura worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Said Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"She's a half breed." Said Naruto as he stared at Hinata and Ryan. "With mixed blood, anything is possible."

"Come on! Show me what you got!" yelled Hinata as she transformed into her wolf form. She was white with a purple streak going from her head to her tail. Ryan growled as he transformed as well. He was dark grey with a white stripe on his left cheek.

Ryan charged at her. Hinata jumped out of the way and with incredible speed, she charged at him and bit him on the neck. Ryan howled out in pain before leaping away from her. Hinata scoffed. Sakura turned her head away from the fight. Sasuke turned to look at her in concern.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura nodded but didn't look at him.

"I'm fine." Naruto paid close attention to the fight. Hinata had the upper hand like he said she would. Ryan was bloodied up real bad.

"Hinata." Naruto called out. Hinata turned to look at him. "That's enough. You don't want to kill him and get expelled." Hinata transformed back to her human form. Ryan ran away.

"Fine." Sakura ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Hinata! You didn't get hurt did you?" Hinata grinned like Naruto would.

"Nope! You should know that no one can beat me." She struck a victorious pose and Sakura laughed. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to them.

"Even though it was unhealthy for you to be fighting with a wounded arm, the fight was very amusing." Said Sasuke. Naruto went over to Hinata and started sniffing her over. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Naruto stepped back.

"Just making sure."

"Impressive, I must say." They turned to see Mr. Takahashi standing behind them with his arms crossed. "You have skill, Hinata."

"Thanks." Said Hinata smiling.

"But not good enough." Hinata glared at him.

"What?" Mr. Takahashi smirked as Hinata started arguing with him.

"Sakura." He called.

"Yes sir?"

"Tomorrow, I would like to speak with you, privately." He looked to Sasuke.

"Um . . . okay." Mr. Takahashi nodded and walked off to his classroom. Hinata was muttering.

"Not good enough, ha! Oh just you wait 'til I'm healed." She stormed.

"It's okay. You proved your point." Said Sakura.

"I wonder why Mr. Takahashi wants to talk to you." Naruto said in wonder. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke walked up to her, grabbing her hand with his and lightly kissed it. Sakura blushed. Hinata walked up to her and gave her a one arm hug.

"So I guess you two are together now, huh?" Hinata asked both sad and happy. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he nodded smiling. Hinata smiled but it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were sad in the deep white they glowed.

"Hinata, your eyes are darker than normal." Naruto said trying to look. She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata said eyes still closed.

"You sure?" Sakura asked. Hinata opened her eyes and they were back to normal.

"I'm going to go to our dorm. I need to catch up on some reading." Hinata said turning away from her friends.

"But it's Thursday. We always go to Tokyo Cabana." Sakura said taking a step forward to her.

"I'm not in the mood for sushi tonight." Hinata said walking up the stairs to their dorm.

"Something's up with her." Said Sakura to the two boys who nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Sakura came in the dorm room around 12:40. Hinata was asleep in her bed. Sakura put the box she had brought with her in the mini fridge and sat on her bed.

"Good to see you're back." Hinata said out of the blue. A little scream came from Sakura's lips and she almost jumped one foot in the air.

"Goodness Hinata don't do that." She said trying to calm down her heart.

"Sorry." Hinata said apologizing. Sakura came over and sat on Hinata's bed. She put her hand on hers and flinched back.

"Your hand is colder than Sasuke's!" she uttered. Sakura looked at Hinata. She was paler than normal. Sakura ran out of the room and knocked on a door down the next hallway. Sasuke opened the door and was a little surprised.

"Sakura, you should be in bed asleep." He said his voice stern.

"Do vampires need blood to survive?" she asked in a rush.

"Hn?"

"Do vampires need blood to survive?" Sakura asked a little slower.

"Yes. Vampires need blood to survive."

"Well, I think Hinata needs it. She's so cold and pale. What if she dies?" Sakura said in a panic. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. Remember, she's half werewolf and half vampire. Her vampire side needs blood to keep her balanced." They went back to the girl's room.

"Should we give her the blood pill?" asked Sakura. Sasuke pulled out a blood pill and put it in Hinata's mouth. Hinata sat up suddenly and coughed up blood. Sakura yelled out and ran to her friend's side. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Guess the pill doesn't work on half breeds." Said Sasuke. Sakura whirled on him.

"Ya think? Do something!" Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Watch your tone, Sakura." He growled.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just . . . I'm scared for Hinata and I really hate the sight of blood." All of a sudden, Naruto came busting through the door.

"What's going on? I can smell Hinata's blood from all the way over to my room!" He saw how pale Hinata looked. "Is she . . . ?"

"Yes. She's going through hunger pains. She needs blood." Said Sasuke.

"I . . . can give her some . . . of my blood." Suggested Sakura slowly as she tried to wash the fear away.

"Absolutely not." Said Sasuke firmly.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"Let her have some of my blood." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before pulling Sakura out of the way.

"Do it." Naruto nodded and cut his wrist with his claws. He held it to Hinata's mouth. Hinata cringed away.

"There is no way I'm drinking anyone's blood." She said weakly.

"You have to in order to live." Said Naruto. "Now drink."

"I think I rather die than drink blood."

"Drink it now." Naruto ordered with a serious expression. Hinata slowly inched her way to his wrist. She sniffed his wrist and backed away instantly.

"That's what blood smells like? Ugh. It smells horrible. I am not drinking that." She protested.

"Naruto, get a cup. This must be the first time she has to drink blood." Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto put his wrist over a plastic cup, filling it slowly. He handed the cup to Hinata and she sneered at it then drank.

"That was the worst thing I ever tasted!" She said after she finished. Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Well at least we know your powers are kicking in." Naruto said grinning.

"Can't wait 'til tomorrow." Hinata said sarcastically. Sakura and Naruto laughed again. Sasuke only chuckled.

"Holy crap! Sasuke actually laughed!" Naruto exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"They have a mixed class? What's that one about?" Sakura asked through the door to Sasuke.

"Yes they do and I don't really know. It's new this year." Sasuke answered through the door.

"Are you two done yet?" Naruto asked.

"No. Hinata won't get in the pretty dress I brought for her!" Ino whined.

"You are not getting me into that thing!" yelled Hinata.

"Ino, you grab one arm and I have the other."

There was a bit of rustling in the room. Now Sakura and Ino walked out trying to drag Hinata out the room.

"Come on Hinata!" Sakura grunted.

"No! Never!" Hinata yelled. Ino got behind her and pushed her out the room. Naruto stared at Hinata. Even though she hates dresses, Naruto thinks they look beautiful on her. "Ugh!"

Sakura giggled and gasped when Sasuke pulled her to him and kissed her with extreme passion.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke whispered to her and Sakura blushed a deep red.

"T-thanks."

"Alright, alright. Let's get to class." Said Ino as she led the way to their class. When they arrived there, vampire students sat on the left side of the room and werewolf students sat on the right side.

"So segregated." Said Hinata. "Hey, there's a spot in the middle." They went and sat down. Sasuke twirled a strand of Sakura's soft pink hair as she chatted with Ino and Hinata. Naruto teased Hinata about the dress. "Shut up Naruto."

"No way. I should take a picture and put it on the internet."

"You wouldn't dare." Hinata growled and Naruto smirked. The door opened to the classroom opened and a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair in two low ponytails. Her eyes are a deep gold. She stood in front of her desk.

"Welcome class to the variety mixture class. I am Tsunade Hittsu, your teacher. Now, I'll tell you this up front. I will not stand utter foolishness and misbehavior in my class. If you violate this, then I hope you rot in the boiling fiery pits of hell like the pathetic and weak vampire or werewolf that you are." Tsunade looked at Sakura and Hinata. "Well, well. A human and a half-breed. Very interesting." Hinata gulped while Sakura nervously slid down in her seat. Tsunade smiled brightly making everyone look at her like she was crazy. "Don't be afraid. I won't bite . . . much."

A werewolf boy with dark brown hair raised his hand.

"Yes?" said Tsunade.

"Um . . . are you a human?"

"Yes, I am." Sakura gasped. "You didn't think you would be the only human here, did you? You and I are the only humans here." She turned to the board. "Now, today's lesson . . ."

After class, the group walked Sakura down to Mr. Takahashi's classroom for their little meeting.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura with slight concern in his eyes. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be fine." The others nodded and left. Sakura walked in to the classroom. Mr. Takahashi looked up from his book when he heard her close the door behind her.

"Sakura. Glad you could make it."

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Takahashi?" She asked.

"I wanted to explain to you why you and Hinata are here." He said.

"Then why didn't you have Hinata to be here with me?" Sakura asked a little frightened.

"Well someone has to keep Sasuke and Naruto from fighting and I figured you were going to tell her anyway." Sakura blushed a bit because she was going to.

"Well you know that you and Sasuke are meant to be, so I can skip all that. There has been a long war between the werewolves and vampires for centuries." He paused. "Do you know why you and Hinata are here, Sakura? Do you know why you two are the only different ones at this university?" Sakura shook her head no. Mr. Takahashi sighed. "Well you two are the only ones who can stop this war." Sakura gasped but he continued. "There are people out there who are going to try and kill you both. The university has to keep both of you safe. That's why I and a few other professor's are going to take you under our wing and teach you how to defend yourself."

"But why us?" asked Sakura.

"Because you two play a very important role. You can end this war and change the way we interact with everyone. We could be welcomed to the world without having to hide any longer. It's your destiny." Mr. Takahashi stopped to let Sakura take it all in.

"Okay. Who are the people that's coming after us?" she asked making a mental note of it.

"That can vary from vampires to werewolves, to evil humans who want to expose us. The evil head vampires, the Trymades, want you two dead and the groups of werewolves that don't want to end this." Sakura took a few deep breaths. "Now go inform Hinata later tonight. We will call on you when we start the training."

Sakura nodded and went to open the door. Naruto and Sasuke fell on the floor in front of her.

"Uh . . . hi." Sakura said giggling at them.

"Uh . . . well I guess I can't say that I was looking for his glasses." Said Naruto. Sakura laughed. Hinata was standing behind them shaking her head.

"Idiots." She muttered. Hinata looked to Mr. Takahashi. "I heard everything you said."

"Good. I wasn't going to repeat myself anyway." He said smirking. "Especially to you." Hinata fumed.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of you always . . ." They began arguing back and forth. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all sighed.

"He would start something." Said Sakura. Sasuke turned to her with a serious face.

"Sakura, I don't want you to include yourself into this war."

"What? But . . . I have to!" He glared at her.

"No. You don't. I will make sure you won't." Sakura glared at him before running off. Hinata stopped her bickering with Mr. Takahashi and looked after her friend with concern.

"Oh Sakura." She ran after her. Sasuke watched as Sakura ran away from him. Naruto sighed deeply.

"Of course. Ruin the moment." Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, pup." Naruto winced at the iciness in Sasuke's tone. "This doesn't concern you." Naruto glared at him.

"Yes, it does. Sakura is like a sister to me. If she hurts, I hurt. And especially if it hurts Hinata as well. Everything that happens to them concerns me." Sasuke growled and Mr. Takahashi watched with amusement.

"Sakura is my mate. She is my concern and no one else, got it? From now on, stay away from her. Take Hinata with you for all I care. I will make sure Sakura will never get into this war even if I have to keep her away from you and Hinata. I refuse to lose her again." Naruto was speechless.

"It's her destiny, Lord Sasuke." Said Mr. Takahashi.

"I don't care." After that said, Sasuke followed after the two girls. Sakura sat on her bed crying while Hinata comforted her.

"It's okay, Sakura. Everything will be fine. If it's our destiny, then it's our destiny and no one can change that."

"I will." The two girls looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. Naruto stood silently behind him. "Sakura, pack your stuff. You're moving in to my dorm." Sakura glared at him.

"No! I won't!" Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"You dare disobey me?" he growled. He stalked toward her but Hinata got in front of him. "Move, half-breed." Hinata winced at the cold tone and name. She shook her head.

"No! Just leave her alone." Hinata yelped as Sasuke pushed her out of the way making her hit the opposite wall. Sakura gasped.

"Hinata!" she tried to get to her but Sasuke grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Ino." Sasuke said. Ino appeared beside him. "Get all of Sakura's things. She'll be staying in my dorm room." Ino nodded sadly.

Sakura began kicking and hitting Sasuke on his back. It didn't hurt him one bit. She cried.

"Put me down!" she held a hand out to Hinata. "Hinata!" Hinata slowly stood up and held a hand out to her as well.

"Sakura!" Hinata soon lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Hinata sat in her dorm room alone. It's been a week since Sasuke separated them. She felt so alone. She wants her friend, her one true best friend. Sasuke made sure that Sakura couldn't sneak off to see her. The door opened and Naruto walked in.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked at him. Her eyes showing no emotion. They were blank.

". . . What?" Naruto sat down beside her on the bed.

"You can't do this to yourself. If you continue to not sleep or at least eat, you'll die."

"Good. Then I won't be a nuisance to anyone anymore. It'll be better if I was gone." Naruto growled loudly.

"Don't say things like that! What would Sakura think or even do if you killed yourself?" Hinata looked down and started to cry.

"I . . . I miss her! She's my best friend! My sister! . . . My family." Naruto sighed.

"I know. I know. I miss her too. Maybe we'll find a way to make things normal again." He hugged her and Hinata continued to cry.

"Sakura, you have to eat," said Sasuke as he and Sakura sat in the cafeteria. Sakura turned her head away from him.

"I'd rather starve." Sasuke growled.

"Eat, Sakura."

"No." Ino looked back and forth between them and sighed.

"Sakura, please eat something," she said, "We don't want you to get sick." Sakura sighed.

"Fine." She took little nibbles and stopped. "There. I ate. Happy?" she asked Sasuke. He narrowed his onyx gaze at her.

"Watch your tone, mate." Sakura turned away from him again.

"Whatever." She looked to see Hinata and Naruto come into the cafeteria. "Hinata." Sasuke glared in their direction. Hinata saw Sakura and tears built up in her eyes. Sakura mirrored her expression.

"Sakura. Sakura!" Hinata ran over to her. Sakura met her half way. They hugged each other tightly. "Sakura, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sasuke pulled Sakura away and hissed at the same time when Naruto pulled Hinata away and growled ferociously.

"No! I refuse to be weak anymore!" Hinata yelled. She broke away from Naruto. "What did I ever do to you?" she stormed at Sasuke. "Do you really think I would ever let Sakura get hurt? My friend, my sister, my only family!" Hinata's eyes turned a deep purple with each word she hissed. Sakura slid out of Sasuke's grip.

"No, Sakura!" he scowled. Hinata got in front of Sakura. "I would not let anything happen to her, if someone wants to try and kill her, they have to kill me first."

"And if they kill you?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"I don't die easily and . . ." Hinata was about to finish when Sakura cut in.

"I die too."

"No you will not!" Sasuke snarled.

"You don't command me and you don't own me!" Sakura yelled. Naruto left then returned with a suit case.

"I don't want to lose you again." Sasuke whispered. Sakura was about to speak but Hinata stepped in.

"I swear to you if something happens to her and it's on my account you can kill me." She said with tears filling her eyes.

"Answer me this Hinata, are you afraid of death?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

"No. I'm just afraid of dying alone." Sasuke was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine. You can go back Sakura, but I will be looking after you." Sasuke said kissing her lightly. Sakura and Hinata hugged and cried a bit. Then they both began to laugh. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked. It got quiet then both of their stomachs growled. They laughed.

"Well it is Sushi night." Ino said. Sakura and Hinata smiled at one another.

"Sushi!" They both squealed.

"You're too protective," said Naruto to Sasuke.

"Oh shut up mutt."

"Leech."

"We need a girl's day." Ino said brushing Sakura's hair the next morning.

"That sounds nice." Sakura smiled.

"Well you two have fun." Hinata called from the bathroom.

"Oh no you're coming too and why do you go in the bathroom when you do your hair?" asked Sakura.

"Uh . . . because I don't like people to see my hair down." Hinata said nervously.

"Sure . . ."

"Hey could you get my bag?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Sakura got up and went over to her bed and picked up the bag. "Gosh! What do you have in here?"

"Money." Sakura scoffed.

"No freaking way." She opened the bag to see a bunch of money. "Holy crap!"

"Told you." Yelled Hinata through the door. Ino looked amused.

"Why do you have this much money?" she asked.

"Because I don't eat much," said Hinata.

"You are so weird." Sakura said.

"I know. That's why you're my friend."

"Get out of that bathroom," said Ino.

"No! I mean . . . I'm not done." Sakura raised a brow and walked over to the door. She noticed the door was unlocked and slowly opened it. She looked in and gasped. Hinata whirled around in surprise. Sakura looked up and saw two triangular wolf ears on top of Hinata's head. They were twitching slightly.

" . . . Hinata . . ."

"Sakura . . ." Sakura smiled and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! Your ears are so cute!" Sakura touched Hinata's ears. Hinata gave her a blank look.

"Don't say that." Ino laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up in there," said Naruto through the door.

"Okay. Okay," said Ino. She pulled Sakura and Hinata out of the room. Hinata's ears still visible. Naruto snickered and she glared at him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke gave Sakura a passionate kiss.

"Come on. We have the day off today."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"How about we go to the park," suggested Ino, "It's a beautiful day." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Hinata hid her ears as she put her hair in a high ponytail. "Aw! Hinata, you're cruel!" Hinata scoffed.

"Whatever." They reached the park in 10 minutes and enjoyed the site. Children played while parents chat together.

"Wow. It's beautiful out here," said Sakura. She looked over to Sasuke and Ino. "Doesn't the sun hurt you?" Ino burst out laughing while Sasuke smirked slightly.

"That's a myth," said Sasuke, "We vampires can walk in sunlight."

"Oh." Sakura looked around. "Hey, where did Hinata and Naruto go?" Ino smirked.

"Oh I think I know." Hinata let Naruto steer her to a clearing in the woods. Naruto walked until he stood in front of her.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Naruto took a deep breath. He was obviously nervous.

"Hinata, I don't like hiding things from you. I really want to tell you but . . ."

"But?" Hinata asked stepping closer to him. He glanced at her shoulder. He could see a scar from when he bit her.

"I don't want to end up hurting you again and . . ." Hinata cut him off with a fast kiss on his lips and ran off into the woods.

"Did what I think just happen . . . happened?" Naruto asked himself aloud following after her. Hinata walked out of the woods and saw her friends waiting for her. Hinata was not paying attention and stepped into a hole and stumbled, almost falling.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Sakura asked through laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh." Hinata said sneering. Everyone laughed for a bit. Sakura had a big smile on her face. Hinata looked up and saw this.

"What?"

So where did you and Naruto go?" Hinata blushed deeply.

"I-in the woods . . ." Hinata stuttered and looked away.

"And what happened in the woods?" Ino asked her.

"We just talked and well I . . . kissed him." Hinata said the last part quietly.

"What?" Sakura squealed.

"Shh! Don't yell!" Sakura looked sheepish.

"Sorry." Hinata sighed.

"Anyway. Yeah, I kissed him." Hinata blushed as Sakura giggled.

"Aw! So cute."

"Whatever." Naruto came walking out of the woods. When he saw Hinata, he smirked.

"Well, that was interesting." He said and Hinata glared at him.

"Shut up." Sasuke and Ino just shook their heads.

"Hinata, you might as well not hide it. Tell Naruto you like him and Naruto will do the same," said Ino as she stared at her two friends. Both Hinata and Naruto blushed a tomato red.

"You two are so silly," said Sakura. Sasuke came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"So are you, my love." He whispered as he continued making her giggle. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Get a room." All of a sudden, they heard a loud howl coming from the woods. Hinata got in a defensive stance and growled deeply. A black wolf stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. It growled and snarled at them. The wolf looked down at everyone. He had pale eyes almost like Hinata's. The wolf sniffed the air and looked down at everyone. The wolf's pale eyes got soft when he looked at Hinata and sneered at Naruto.

"Hinata? Do you know this wolf?" Sasuke asked pushing Sakura behind him.

"No idea." The wolf took a step forward only to yelp and jump back. The wolf began to look translucent.

"I think he's hurt." Hinata said standing normal again.

"How can you be sure?" asked Sakura, Ino and Sasuke stood protectively in front of her.

"I don't know something just tells me." The black wolf ran off unseen by the other humans who were walking by.

"That was . . . odd." Sakura said stepping out from behind Sasuke. Sasuke kissed her soundly. Hinata stared off to where the wolf had ran feeling the memories of her past that were suppressed come to life. Hinata shook her head suppressing them again.

"Hinata. Earth to Hinata." Naruto said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah fine." Hinata said thinking. They all walked back to the dorms. The boys sat in the girls room.

"Hinata why don't you let Sasuke see those cute wolf ears?" Sakura asked smiling.

"No way." She said covering her head.

"Aw. You're no fun."

The classes went on as normal. Hinata and Mr. Takahashi would argue. A few months passed and now it was spring break, free from all the school work. The boys had something big planned and Ino went to Alaska.

**Hey pple! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories in a while. College is really getting to me. But anyway I will try to update on my stories as soon as I can. Also if there are any Yu Yu Hakusho fans out there you might like my story Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Rise of Orochi. I'm looking for at least three or four more characters if anyone is interested. Alright enjoy the stories! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Sakura wake up. Sasuke is out there waitng for you." Hinata said shaking her shoulders lightly.

"Okay. I'm up." Sakura said groggily. About 20 minutes later, Sakura was ready to go. The girls stepped out the door and the boys where standing there waiting.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sasuke said smirking softly at her. Sakura leaned up and kissed him. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. Naruto kissed her cheek making her giggle. Sakura looked over at her with a big smile.

"You just did a girly giggle." Sakura said smiling.

"Whatever." Hinata said softly while rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was cute." Said Naruto smiling big. Hinata blushed.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, we have a surprise for you two." Said Sasuke as he nuzzled Sakura's neck making her giggle softly.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Road trip!" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata gasped.

"Really? Yes! Road trip!"

"How long will it be?" asked Sakura.

"Depends." Answered Sasuke.

"Sakura, let's go pack!" Hinata went back to their dorm room dragging Sakura with her.

"Why are you so excited? Haven't you travelled before?" Sakura asked as she started packing. Hinata turned excitedly toward her.

"No. I don't remember much anyway. Great experience!" Sakura laughed. "Wow! My first road trip." When they finished packing, Sasuke and Naruto packed their luggage in the trunk of Sasuke's black series 5 BMW.

"I call shot gun!" exclaimed Sakura as she got in the passenger's seat. Hinata and Naruto got in the back while Sasuke got in the driver's seat. "So, where are we going?"

"Tokyo, Japan." Said Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata squealed.

"Yes! Now I know we're going to have fun!" exclaimed Hinata. Sasuke started the car and drove off. Hinata dug her nails into the seat holding on for dear life like a frightened cat. Naruto looked over at her puzzled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did I forget to mention that I'm terrified of cars?" Sakura laughed as she looked back at her.

"I thought you were a wolf, not a cat." Hinata glared.

"Not funny!" Naruto laughed. They pulled up to an airport and Hinata groaned loudly.

"I hate planes too." She sneered.

"You don't get out much do you?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Hinata pried her nails out of the car seat and walked to the plane with the others.

"There better not be any claw marks on my damn seat." Mumbled Sasuke. Sakura nudged him in the ribs.

"Look free peanuts!" Naruto said happily.

"You're nuts end as it is." Hinata said. Naruto glared at her.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Hinata gave him a smile and took her seat.

"Don't you want the window seat, Hinata?" Sakura asked seeing Hinata sitting in the middle.

"Nope. I don't want to know how high off the ground we are." She said looking away from the window. Sakura shrugged and took the window seat beside Sasuke. The engine in the plane began to rumble and Hinata put her seatbelt on as fast as she could and held on to her seat for dear life. Naruto laughed at her and she gave him a death glare and Sakura shook her head.

"Shut up." Hinata said looking at the man who walked past them. He had dark brownish hair and the same as eyes as Hinata. Hinata closed her eyes and put her hand on the crescent moon necklace she had. Images flashed before across her closed eyelids of a man and a woman putting the same necklace around a baby's neck. Then screams could be heard and it erupted in the visions. Hinata quickly opened her eyes. Sweat was on her forehead.

"Hinata? Hello? Are you there?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." She said looking off into space. Naruto looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He smiled his goofy grin that she loved and she laid her head on his shoulder. A deep growl came from behind them making Hinata look up at Naruto.

"That was not me." Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

"What mutt?" he asked. "It wasn't me." Then looked over at Sakura.

"Don't look at me. I'm only human." She said looking around.

"That's weird. Hinata was it you?" Sakura asked. Hinata was looking around for the man but he was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Oh no my growl isn't that deep." She said still looking.

"I think you two need to get some sleep. We still have about a few hours. Sasuke said. He helped Sakura get comfortable and he patted Hinata on the head.

"Goodnight . . . sister." Hinata's eyes flashed open when he whispered that. He pretended to be asleep.

"I know you don't sleep. What was that all about?" she asked. Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep. Sasuke looked out the window then back to her. His eyes went soft and held no anger, hate or disgrace like normal. "Do vampires get sick? This is not normal for you." She added narrowing her eyes at him. He put a hand on her head.

"I said sister didn't I?" Sasuke said and smiled slightly. Hinata looked at him stiffly then her eyes widened.

"W-what are you implying?" she asked.

"Well," he took a deep breath and gave her a brotherly smile, "I did some research and found out some things about my family. You, Hinata, are my little half sister." She gasped.

"What?"

"Our father remarried and had an offspring that was a werewolf, resulting, you. We were separated when we were small, so you never got the chance to meet your family." Hinata was speechless.

"so, since you're a prince then that makes me a . . . princess?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, my little sister. I'm sorry I was mean to you before. I guess I forgot about our family's little secret history." Hinata smiled as her eyes watered but no tears fell.

"I . . . I have a family now." Sasuke chuckled.

"You do." After the sibling moment, they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Hours later, the plane landed waking up the two couples. Sakura yawned and stretched. Sasuke watched her with loving eyes. She glanced at him.

"What?" Sasuke continued to stare at her then he bent down and kissed her passionately. Sakura pulled away to breathe. "What was that for?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just felt like kissing you." Sakura blushed. Hinata yawned and poked Naruto's cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I did."

"Passengers, we have now landed in Tokyo, Japan. You are now free to leave." Said the flight attendant. The two couples got off the plane and retrieved their luggage. They walked out into the sunlight of Tokyo. Hinata awed at the tall buildings.

"Wow. Awesome!" she exclaimed. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Shall we find our hotel?" asked Sasuke as he started walking left.

"Hey, the hotel is this way." Said Naruto going the opposite way. Sasuke glared at him.

"It's this way." Sakura sighed as Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Can someone just agree to go one way? Gosh!" she yelled. Sakura looked around.

"Maybe we can ask for directions." She suggested as she pointed to a Japanese man. "We can ask him." Hinata walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where the nearest hotel is?" she asked. The Japanese man smiled brightly and pointed over to the direction where Sasuke was heading. "Thank you." She walked back over to her friends. "The way Sasuke was going is the way we need to go." Sasuke smirked as Naruto growled. They walked all the way to the hotel where Sasuke paid for two rooms. He walked over to his love and friends with the two room keys.

"Sakura and I will take one room while you and Naruto take the other." He said handing Hinata the key and leading Sakura away. Hinata shrugged and dragged Naruto to their room.

"How come Hinata and I can't share a room?" asked Sakura as Sasuke locked their hotel door behind them. Sasuke smirked and gave her a look.

"Because I want you all to myself. Besides, Naruto wants to be with Hinata." He growled as he said that. "I don't approve." Sakura was confused.

"You don't approve? Of Hinata and Naruto? Why?"

"No one is worthy enough for my little sister." Sakura gasped.

"Hinata's your sister?" Sasuke nodded. "How?"

"I did some research and came across a missing princess file. It was Hinata's historical background file. She's my missing sister. After all these years, I finally found her." Sasuke stared deep into Sakura's eyes. "And . . . I found you." He caressed her left cheek with his right hand. "I'm never going to let you two go. Especially you, Sakura. You are never going to leave my sight again."

Sakura smiled and blushed shyly as he bent down to kiss her softly. He gently laid her down on the bed and moved over her. He placed his hands beside her head and continued to kiss her. Sakura pulled away and let the air get back to her lungs. As she turned her head away, Sasuke kissed and nipped her neck leaving marks.

"Sasuke . . ." she whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this now." Sasuke didn't stop.

"Sakura, I'm thinking about changing you."

"Into a vampire?"

"Yes." He finally stopped and looked at her. "I don't want to lose you again. I want you by my side . . . forever. Will you let me change you?" Sakura was silent. "You don't have to answer me now. Whenever you're ready." He then continued where he left off.

Hinata sat on the bed while Naruto lay down on the bed. He placed both of his hands behind his head and laced them.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Hinata. Hinata shrugged. Naruto got a smile on his face. "I think I have an idea." He said as he slowly pulled Hinata over to him. He kissed her sweetly then began to become fierce. After a few minutes they pulled away breathing heavily.

"Well, you've never done that before." Hinata breathed.

"Yeah well we never been alone together." Naruto smiled and kissed her neck. Hinata giggled. Naruto moved a strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her gently then there was a knock on the door. Naruto growled and Hinata laughed. They got up and answered the door. It was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come on you two. We are going to have some fun." Sakura said happily.

"I was having plenty of fun." Naruto muttered as he walked out of the room. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sister." He said.

"Yeah?" Hinata said happily.

"You and I are going to spend the day together. You know brother and sister bonding. Sakura you can come along if you like." Sakura thought it over.

"You know I think I'll just hang out with Naruto." Sasuke growled but allowed it.

"Fine."

"Wait! Can someone explain this to me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll explain later." Sakura said dragging him off.

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. LOL didn't see that coming did ya! XD Anyway I got a question to ask you all. If this was a novel and the characters were different, will you buy this book and want it to play out in the movies? Give me your opinions plz 'cause this is originally based off of my own novel a friend and I wrote. Thanks! X3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Okay, I don't like it," said Naruto growling. Sakura laughed at his unhappy facial expression.

"Why not? Aren't you happy that Hinata found her family? All she needs to do now is to remember," said Sakura happily.

"Yeah but why did it have to be the teme?" Naruto grumbled. Sakura turned to look at him.

"He's not as bad as you may think. He's sweet, nice and gentle," she said going into a daze.

"Yeah, you would think that because your dating him and that you're his mate," said Naruto with a scoff. Sakura glared at him.

"Whatever."

"Do you want something to eat Sakura?"

"Yeah let's go find somewhere to eat."

"What were they like?" asked Hinata licking an ice cream cone and Sasuke wiped it off her face.

"Who?" he asked.

"Mom and dad," answered Hinata looking down at the ground. Sasuke stared at her for a moment.

"I wish you could remember them. Dad was a little rough around the edges but he knew how to make someone happy. Your mother was beautiful. You look so much like her." Hinata looked up at him and smiled, "You are a very messy eater you know this right?" Hinata laughed.

"So!" Sasuke chuckled and they kept walking along the sidewalk, "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Hinata suddenly blushed red.

"Do you . . . uh . . . approve of . . . Naruto?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is it a yes or a no?" Hinata growled when he didn't say anything, "Well I like Naruto whether you like him or not, "Sasuke sighed deeply.

"So stubborn."

"Damn straight!" she exclaimed proudly, "Let's go find Sakura and Naruto."

"This is really good," said Sakura as she finished her rice ball, "What did they call these?"

"Onigiri, I think," answered Naruto as he ate his 12th one, "You're right. They are good."

"I heard Japanese ramen are the best," said Sakura as they stopped to rest. Naruto's eyes brightened.

"RAMEN!" he suddenly shouted happily. Some people who were passing by stopped and stared at him weirdly.

"Ha ha ha. His sugar level is high," said Sakura laughing nervously. The people turned and continued on. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Can't you please control yourself?" Naruto grinned widely.

"Okay." Sakura giggled and spotted Hinata and Sasuke walking over to them.

"Hey!" she waved them over, "How was your sibling bonding time?" Sasuke kissed her deeply.

"Fine," he breathed out huskily. Hinata pecked Naruto on the cheek and blushed.

"How was you and Sakura's friendship bonding?" she asked. Naruto smiled and winked at Sakura.

"It was great. Hey, Sasuke-teme, Sakura's a good kisser." Sasuke growled and his eyes turned a dark red as Hinata punched Naruto in the shoulder, "Ow! I was just kidding!" Sasuke held Sakura possessively.

"Don't even joke about that," said Sasuke as he nuzzled Sakura's neck making her giggle. All of a sudden, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata tensed up.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"We have company," growled Naruto.

"Not good ones," growled Hinata. Walking out of the forest nearby were a group of vampires. There were about six of them, their eyes a blood thirsty red. From behind them there was another vampire. He seems to be the leader of the group. He has long black hair and yellow snake eyes. He smirked as he stared at Sakura.

"Ah. Human blood smells so good. Especially your human girl," he hissed out. Sasuke glared at him.

"She is off limits," he growled. He stood in front of Sakura protectively, "Now leave." The leader glared at Sasuke and his followers hissed viciously. Sakura hid behind Sasuke as she whimpered fearfully.

"Ah. Prince Sasuke. It is a pleasure to meet you in person. You're very famous, you know," the leader purred. Sasuke growled even deeper. Naruto and Hinata flanked Sasuke's sides.

"I suggest you leave," snarled Hinata.

"Oh look. The hybrid is smart it can talk," said one of the followers. He had white hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"What?" growled Hinata, "I have a name thank you but don't bother remembering it because you won't even live to remember it," she growled deeper sounding like Sasuke.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"We are the Hebimedes," said the one who seemed to be the leader. Sakura took a couple of steps back and Sasuke guarded her.

"Leave would ya. You're starting to bug me," sneered Naruto.

"And we came all this way to play with you all," said a big chested woman behind the leader.

"Mai, you can play with the puppy later," said the leader.

"But Orochimaru!" the woman pouted. One of them made a step forward. Everything happened so fast. The man was coming after Sakura but Hinata bit into the man's arm and both where flung across the field and hit a tree.

"Hinata!" yelled Sakura.

"We shall come on a later date," said Orochimaru and then they were all gone. Naruto ran over to Hinata as she shook a bit but seemed unharmed. Sasuke turned to check on Sakura.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking her over.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure about Hinata." Sasuke's brotherly instincts kicked in. Sakura and Sasuke went over to Hinata. Naruto was holding her, she shook again slightly.

"Hinata, are you alright?" asked Naruto very worried.

"It felt like an electric current," Hinata looked up at him confused.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"What?" said Naruto bewildered.

"Sakura . . . who are these two?" she asked looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"You made my sister forget!" yelled Sasuke.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Naruto.

"You are supposed to protect your mate and now look what you have done to her!" stormed Sasuke.

"Why are they yelling, Sakura? Yelling is not good. It's really bad. It breaks people apart," said Hinata almost like a scared child.

"Sasuke don't you have something that may make her remember everything?" asked Sakura holding his arm.

"I don't know, Sakura, I just don't know," his voice was trembling slightly. Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked down at her wondering how she could be smiling at a time like this. Then he heard it. Singing. It sounded just like his mother's voice. Sasuke looked over to Hinata, she was singing along with the birds.

"This is the first time I have seen her peaceful," said Sakura. Hinata looked over at them still singing. Hinata smiled widely. '_If only she could remember_', thought Sasuke.

"Come on. Let's get her back to the rooms and see if she can remember," said Sasuke. Naruto came along silently.

"Anything?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. She fell asleep," said Sasuke as he sighed. Hinata's breathing was steady and calm. Sasuke had a grave expression on his face.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Sakura. Sasuke brushed a strand of dark purplish hair from Hinata's forehead.

"What if . . . . what if we can't get her back?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"What if she can never remember anything?" Sasuke repeated. Sakura touched his arm gently.

"Oh Sasuke. I'm sure we'll find a way," she said. Sasuke sighed. Sakura looked over to see Naruto staring out the window, "Naruto?" She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. Hinata doesn't remember me. After everything we did together," he sighed and looked at Sakura sadly, "but she only remembers you."

"Sakura?" They all turned to see Hinata sitting up and rubbing her right eye, "Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura walked over to her and Hinata hugged her like a child with its mother.

"Why are they here?" Hinata asked pointing at Sasuke and Naruto. Both of them looked away.

"Um . . . they're friends of ours." Sasuke growled.

"Sakura, you are more than a friend to me and you know it." Sakura laughed nervously.

"I know, I know." Sasuke sighed.

"What does he mean, Sakura?" asked Hinata. Sakura blushed.

"She's my mate," answered Sasuke. Hinata looked up at Sakura.

"Really?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto looked at Hinata with longing in his ocean blue eyes.

"It's time for bed," said Sasuke, "Come on, Sakura." Hinata tightened her grip on her.

"Sakura . . . please don't leave me alone."

"Naruto will be here with you."

"But I want you here with me," whined Hinata. Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. We will see you two in the morning." He motioned for Naruto to follow him and they both left. Sakura lied down beside Hinata as she slowly went to sleep. Sakura turned her head to look at her friend.

"Oh, Hinata. I wish you can remember."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Sakura brushed Hinata's long purplish hair the next morning. Hinata purred in delight and it reminded Sakura of a cat getting its ears scratched. The door opened to their hotel room and Sasuke and Naruto entered.

"Good morning," greeted Sasuke as he walked over and kissed Sakura's neck making her giggle at the soft touch.

"Morning," she said and turned to Naruto, "Good morning Naruto." Naruto smiled back at her.

"Good morning," he said. Hinata's ears twitched slightly.

"Sakura, what's 'good morning'?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Sakura smiled softly at her.

"It's a phrase people say to each other in the morning. It's being polite," she answered.

"Oh . . . then . . . good morning," said Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto both smiled at her.

"She must have been hit hard," muttered Naruto and Sasuke gave him a glare.

"So . . . what are we going to do?" asked Sakura as she turned to the two boys. Hinata was playing with the brush like a child who found a new toy. Sasuke sighed.

"There's nothing we can do except giver her new memories," he said.

"I understand now," said Naruto as he stood beside Hinata, "A fresh start." Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"Should we tell her about you being her brother and Naruto being her boyfriend?" asked Sakura. The two boys looked at each other.

"Yes to the first and no to the second," said Sasuke seriously. Naruto growled.

"What? Why not?" Sasuke glared at him.

"You are not worthy enough for her."

"That's absurd!" yelled Naruto. Hinata flattened her ears to her head and flinched slightly.

"Sakura . . ." she whined. Sakura glared at the two glaring boys in front of her.

"Both of you stop it. Now," she said sternly. Sasuke's eyes darkened a bit as he turned to her.

"Sakura . . ." he said warningly, "Don't speak to me in that tone."

"Sasuke . . . you're scaring her," she replied a little softer as she went over to comfort a scared Hinata. Sasuke sighed and looked at her with softened eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he whispered. Sakura glared at him again.

"I want to go home, Sasuke. I can't be here anymore now that Hinata has completely lost her memories. Who were those vampires and what do they want?" said Sakura.

"The leader, Orochimaru I presume, said that they are called the Hebimedes. As for what they want . . . I don't know," replied Sasuke. Sakura started to tear up.

"Sasuke, I want to go home! I can't take it anymore. I think . . . we need to split up." Sasuke growled loudly and Hinata hid behind Sakura.

"No. I refuse to let you leave me again," said Sasuke. Naruto looked between the two. He didn't want them to split up. Sasuke and Sakura are destined for each other. He looked over at Hinata to see her gripping Sakura's shirt tightly, "I will make sure of it."

"Sasuke just stop! Look at what's happening. I need to leave, Sasuke. I'm going back home to my family and I'm taking Hinata with me."

"No!" Sasuke growled ferociously, "You and Hinata are to stay with me!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Let her go! She wants to go home so let her!"

"Quiet, Mutt! This has nothing to do with you!" yelled Sasuke as he turned his head to glare at him.

"Of course it has something to do with me. I love Hinata!" Everyone went silent after that confession. Hinata looked at Naruto questioningly.

"What is love?" she asked. Naruto sighed and looked at her sadly. Hinata looked up at Sakura. Sakura glanced at her and sighed.

"Come on, Hinata. We're leaving." Hinata nodded and grabbed their bags. Sakura glanced at Sasuke sadly before walking out with Hinata in tow.

Sasuke punched the wall so hard that it left a huge hole in it. Naruto looked out the window waiting for him to calm down a bit.

"Dammit!" yelled Sasuke, "Dammit!" Naruto glared at him.

"This is entirely your fault," he said. Sasuke glared back at him.

"How do you think this is my fault, Mutt?"

"You existing is the problem!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Watch it, Mutt!" Naruto growled back at him.

"If you hadn't lost control like you did saying that Hinata and I can't be together, they would still be here!"

"Now is not the time," said Sasuke now calm, "We have to go after Sakura and Hinata before the Hebimedes or anyone else gets to them. If they went to Sakura's home, then her family will be in danger as well." Naruto gasped in realization.

"You're . . . right."

"Of course. Now come on." After that said, the vampire prince and the werewolf leader left to find their mates.

Sakura and Hinata got off the plane in New York City. Hinata looked around in awe. Sakura tied a bandana around Hinata's head to hide her ears. She grabbed her hand and led her through the busy streets.

"What is New York City . . . our home."

"Home?" asked Hinata. Sakura nodded and they arrived at a medium sized house. She knocked on the door.

"Coming," called a gentle voice. The door opened to reveal Sakura's mother. Mrs. Haruno gasped, "Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"I'm home, mom," she pulled Hinata next to her, "This is my best friend, Hinata." Mrs. Haruno smiled warmly at Hinata.

"Pleasure to meet you. You girls come on inside." They went inside and placed their bags in the living room. Hinata giggled as she pressed her hands against the cushions of the couch. Mrs. Haruno looked at Sakura with question in her eyes. Sakura pulled her mother aside.

"Mom . . . um . . . Hinata lost her memories." Mrs. Haruno gasped.

"What? How?"

"She . . . uh . . . hit her head . . . hard. Now she's like a new born child. She doesn't know anything or anyone except me."

"Poor dear."

"Yeah. I wanted to come home for a while and bring her with me."

"What about her parents?" asked Mrs. Haruno. Sakura looked away from her sadly.

"She doesn't have any parents, mom." Mrs. Haruno put a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my."

"Sakura?" Both mother and daughter looked over at Hinata. Hinata held up a pillow, "What's this? It's fluffy." Sakura cleared her throat.

"That's a pillow, Hinata."

"Pillow," repeated Hinata hugging the pillow to her. Sakura looked back at her mom.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah." The door opened and Sakura's grandfather and little sister walked in.

"Sakura!" squealed Rini as she ran to her big sister, "I missed you." Sakura hugged her.

"I missed you too, Rini."

"Ah, Sakura. You're home," said her grandfather smiling, "How's college?"

"Great actually." Her grandfather looked over at Hinata.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously. Mrs. Haruno took her father into the kitchen and explained the situation to him. Rini looked at Hinata.

"Hi," she said. Hinata looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"Wanna play with my toys with me?" Hinata smiled again and nodded.

"Sure." Rini led Hinata up to her room where they stayed playing. Mrs. Haruno and her grandfather came back into the living room.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Upstairs playing with Rini."

"Poor girl," said her grandfather, "No parents and now . . . no memory." Sakura nodded sadly.

"Yeah," A thought came across Sakura's mind, "Oh yeah. If anyone calls and their name is Sasuke, tell him that I'm not here."

"Sasuke?" questioned Mrs. Haruno.

"A boy from college," said Sakura with a blush when her mom gave her a look.

"A boy, huh? Is he handsome?"

"Mom!" Mrs. Haruno laughed softly.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura. Love is a scary thing." Sakura blushed again at her mother's words. Her grandfather huffed.

"He better not have hurt you." Sakura shook her head.

"He didn't." Mrs. Haruno smiled.

"Well . . . I'll start dinner."

An hour later, they all sat around the kitchen table and began to eat their dinner. Hinata played with her food until Mrs. Haruno told her that it's for eating not playing. After dinner Sakura helped her mom clean up and then headed to upstairs to her room with Hinata. Hinata sat on the bed as Sakura took a shower. Hinata played with the pillows when Sakura came out. Sakura had on pink pajamas while Hinata had on lavender pajama set on.

"Okay, Hinata. Time for bed." Hinata nodded and got under the comforter. Sakura slid in after her. Hinata yawned and fell asleep.

Before she could fall asleep, Sakura heard a noise outside her window. She slowly got up and went over to her window. She saw nothing as she looked outside. Sakura shrugged and got back into bed and fell asleep.

Orochimaru stood in the darkness of the woods. His golden snake eyes gleamed in the dark. Mai stood beside him, her eyes glowing darkly. Orochimaru's followers sat around them waiting for their leader to give them orders.

"When shall we strike, Lord Orochimaru?" asked Mai. Orochimaru smirked.

"As soon as we hear word from our werewolf accomplices," he replied.

"The ones who killed Prince Sasuke's mate long ago?" asked the white haired follower, Kabuto.

"Yes," answered Orochimaru, "Soon we will get rid of them and then we can take over the human race and the vampire kingdom." Mai giggled.

"Ooh! I can't wait," she laughed, "I want to play with the puppy leader." Orochimaru smirked.

"You will, Mai. You will." Kabuto smirked as well.

"I wouldn't mind tossing that little half-breed around either," he said.

"You two can have your fun, but to all of you, Prince Sasuke and his mate is all mine," said Orochimaru menacingly. Mai's eyes flashed and her fangs grew longer.

"I'm hungry," she said, "I feel like having human blood right now." Kabuto smirked.

"I'm with you. Let's get a bite to eat." Orochimaru smiled.

"I agree. Who else is hungry?" His other followers hissed, "Well then . . . let's go." They all ran to an abandoned building where they small the fresh blood of human men, "Let's make this quick."

"And then I said . . . no but your wife sure did love mine!" exclaimed a drunk man and his friends laughed loudly.

"That wasn't so funny," purred Mai as she appeared behind them. The drunken man looked her up and down.

"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" he asked. Mai smirked.

"I'm hungry," she answered. The drunken man smirked.

"Well I'll feed you. I'll feed you good." Suddenly all the lights went out and their screams of terror filled the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Sakura helped Hinata get dressed and they both went downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of the Haruno family. Mrs. Haruno smiled brightly at the two when they sat down at the kitchen table and placed a plate of fluffy strawberry pancakes in front of them. Hinata at them happily and the sight made Sakura smile. Her grandfather and Rini soon followed and they all started to enjoy their morning meal.

"So, what are you two doing today?" asked Mrs. Haruno after taking a bite of her pancakes. Sakura swallowed her portion before answering.

"I think we'll head over to the mall," she said as they finished eating. Rini giggled as she played with the last bit of her food. Sakura's grandfather smiled at them.

"Well, be careful on the way there."

"We will," said Sakura before she and Hinata got up, cleaned their dishes, and headed out. As they walked, Hinata looked around at her surroundings with a look of awe on her face.

"Pretty," she breathed and Sakura giggled. They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later and started window shopping.

"Sakura! Hinata!" someone called out and the voice sounded familiar. Sakura and Hinata turned to see Ino and a tall boy with dark brown hair the shape of a pineapple walking behind her.

"Ino!" The two girls hugged each other tightly. Ino turned to Hinata and hugged her as well. Hinata looked at her with confusion written on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Ino gasped and turned sharply to look at Sakura.

"So it is true?" she asked. Sakura nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Sasuke told me." Sakura stiffened slightly and looked away with her pink bangs hiding her face from everyone.

"He did, did he?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah," she then turned to Hinata, "Hina-chan, it's me Ino. We're best friends. You, Sakura and I," Hinata stared at her for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Ino!" She exclaimed. Ino giggled and then pulled the brown haired boy to her side.

"Okay, girls. This is Shikamaru Nara, my boyfriend." Sakura smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru. I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Shikamaru smiled and she noticed his canine fangs.

"Nice to meet you too," he responded.

"Y-you're a werewolf."

"Sure am," he said. Hinata smiled at him.

"I'm Hinata!" He smiled at her in return.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ino smiled widely.

"Now . . . let's get the shopping!"

They walked through about eight different stores before stopping at the large food court to grab a bite to eat. Sakura only had a strawberry smoothie while Hinata had a plate of French fries. They sat down in a booth like table next to the large fountain in the middle of the food court. Ino and Shikamaru sat across from them with nothing except a burger in front of Shikamaru. Sakura looked up at Ino in concern.

"Ino, did you take the blood pill?" she asked quietly so only the other three can hear her.

"Yep! I'm good for about 2 more months." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino and she giggled at the attention.

All of a sudden, they heard yelling and screaming coming from behind the spot that they are seated in. The four turned to see a crowd surrounding two boys who looked awfully familiar. They soon got up to get a closer look.

"I told you that we better find them soon or I'll . . ."

"Or you'll what, mutt?" Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting . . . again as usual.

"S-sasuke?" she wondered aloud. Sasuke stiffened at the sweet familiar voice and turned to look in her direction.

"Sakura," he whispered. Naruto dropped his glare and followed his gaze instantly smiling as he noticed Hinata standing between Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata-chan!" he ran over and hugged her tightly. He felt her slowly hug him back.

"N-naruto," she whispered and he pulled back a bit noticing her smiling.

"I . . . I remember you a little more now. You and Sasuke."

"That fight must have triggered her memory," said Ino. Sasuke stared at Sakura intently as she looked away from his onyx gaze. Shikamaru cleared his throat awkwardly and Sasuke glared over at him.

"Sakura, we need to talk," he said moving his gaze back to her. Sakura looked up at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay," he led her away from the group so that they can have some privacy. She leaned against the wall as Sasuke stood directly in front of her.

"Sakura . . . I'm sorry about yelling at you," he said quietly and Sakura shook her head.

"No . . . I'm the one who should be sorry," said Sakura. Sasuke gave her a small smile and it made her heart race a bit.

"I guess we're both sorry," admitted Sasuke and they both laughed softly. Sasuke leaned over her, "Let's never fight again," he said brushing his cold lips against her soft warm ones.

"Okay," she agreed and Sasuke closed the small gap between them and kissed her passionately. Sakura held on to his broad shoulders as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away to breathe.

"Let's head back to the others. Naruto and I have some information to tell you all," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and they made their way back over to their friends, "Hey, I have a mansion not far from here. We all need to have a talk." Everyone nodded and they all left to Sasuke's mansion.

After calling her mom and telling her that they're staying the night at a friend's house, Sakura walked back in to the living room where everyone else sat on the long pleather couch and love seats.

"So what's up, Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"The Hebimedes," he answered seriously. Everyone went silent, "Naruto and I did some research on them."

"And?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke pulled her to his side on the couch.

"They are the vampire group who started the war between vampires and werewolves centuries ago. They also became allies with a small group of werewolves . . . who were the same ones who killed Sakura back then," his grip tightened as he said this and Naruto growled.

"They also cause Hinata's memory loss," he said. Hinata fisted her hands tightly.

"T-those bastards," she growled softly, "I'll make sure that their deaths will be as painful as possible," Shikamaru smirked as Ino laughed out loud.

"So now that we have the information, all we need to do is stop the Hebimedes before they make this war worse than it already is," said Naruto, "I can get my pack to help us out."

"Our vampire clan will help, right Sasuke?" asked Ino. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Of course."

"I'll fight with you guys," said Hinata and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too," she said and Sasuke growled at her response.

"I will not allow it," he said lowly and Sakura looked up at him with her wide emerald green eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun . . ."

"No, Sakura."

"Come on, Sasuke. Give her a chance," suggested Ino.

"Yeah, I know how to defend myself," retorted Sakura defensively. Sasuke stared hard at her for a moment before sighing.

"If it helps, I'll be by her side to protect her," added Shikamaru. Sakura smiled at him in thanks.

"Fine," growled Sasuke, "But if anything happens to her . . ."

"I won't let that happen."

"Me either," said Hinata, "I'll be there too."

"Alright. I'll start making calls tomorrow morning and get everyone here," said Sasuke.

"Me too," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded at him and noticed Sakura try to cover up a yawn smiling slightly.

"Time for bed," he said as he stood bringing Sakura up with him, "We'll start preparing tomorrow." The others stood up as well.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til we see those damn Hebimedes. I'll make them suffer for everything they caused," said Hinata evilly and everyone looked at her like she grew three heads, "Nani?" Naruto shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing. Come on," he said and they all went to their assigned rooms and went to sleep. They now start a countdown to the final battle.

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I have not been posting/updating like I'm supposed to. College was getting to me but I have time now and should be getting started on chapter twelve soon. Please enjoy! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto took out their cell phones and started dialing numbers so that they can get an army together for their big battle. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru sat along the bar style counter in the kitchen as they did. Plates full omelets, sausage, bacon and strawberry muffins sat before each of them as they ate their breakfast. Hinata swallowed some of her food before turning to the others as a thought came to mind.

"I think we should do some training," she said, "I haven't trained in a while," she grinned, "It's good to have my memories back."

"I'm glad you have them back, Hinata-chan," said Sakura as she smiled at her friend. Ino grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same," Hinata laughed at that and Shikamaru stuck his tongue out at Sakura playfully.

"Would it be with Sakura?" he asked. Sakura turned to glare at him.

"Shut it, Shikamaru," Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. Naruto took Hinata's hand in his larger one and smiled warmly at her making her smile back.

"So will they help?" asked Ino curiously.

"Yes," said Sasuke as Naruto nodded his head.

"They'll be here sometime tomorrow," said Naruto. Ino clapped her hands together and grinned brightly.

"Great!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Shikamaru.

"We wait for now," said Naruto.

"I want to train!" exclaimed Hinata and Sasuke chuckled.

"We all need to train. I got a training area in the backyard," he said. Hinata grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her to the backyard with the others in tow.

Orochimaru and his group of vampires stood in a small clearing. Mai twirled her hair around her fingers coyly. Kabuto stood with his arms crossed beside his leader while the other two vampires, Alexandria and Kie, stood behind Orochimaru looking bored out of their minds.

"What's taking them so long?" growled Kie as he narrowed his ruby red eyes.

"They better get here soon," said Alexandria.

"They will," hissed Orochimaru. After he said this, six werewolves came from behind the bushes surrounding them. A pure black wolf who seemed to be the leader took a step forward and nodded its head to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru," it greeted in a masculine voice.

"Pein, my friend," greeted Orochimaru with a smirk on his pale face, "Are we all ready to destroy humanity?" Pein smirked back showing his sharp canine fangs.

"Of course," he turned to his pack members, "Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, let's head out," his pack members let out a howl before running out to the forest. Pein turned slightly to Orochimaru.

"Let's start phase one," said Orochimaru and Pein nodded.

"Alright," after that said he ran off after his pack.

"While they're doing their part, let's do ours," said Orochimaru and his followers nodded before they raced off.

Sakura watched in amazement as Hinata jumped from one rock to another as she gracefully dodged Sasuke's attacks. She was surprised to hear that vampires have elemental powers. Sasuke has the power of ice while Hinata has the power of water. She looked over at Ino curiously who sat next to her.

"Do you have powers too, Ino?" she asked and Ino grinned.

"Of course! My hair is my weapon," as she said this, her hair grew longer and it wrapped itself around her like a shield.

"Wow," gasped Sakura. Naruto and Shikamaru stood in their wolf forms. Naruto being a blondish color and Shikamaru being a dark brown, "I wish I had powers," Ino laughed.

Hinata landed in front of them and Sasuke soon followed. Hinata walked up to them and grinned happily.

"I feel so much better."

"I bet," they all turned to see Mr. Takahashi standing behind them. He smirked as Hinata fumed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you here anyway?"

"Lord Sasuke called me and I'm willing to help out in this battle," said Mr. Takahashi.

"That's good," said Sakura.

"Why don't you join us, Mr. Takahashi?" asked Ino. Hinata sneered at him.

"Yeah, so I can kick your butt!" Mr. Takahashi chuckled and Hinata huffed in annoyance. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Ignore that but I think it will be beneficial if we practice," he said. Mr. Takahashi nodded.

"Okay."

"You and I, old man," taunted Hinata as she got in her fighting stance. Mr. Takahashi laughed and got into his fighting stance as well.

"This will be interesting," laughed Ino.

Hinata ran at Mr. Takahashi with her right fist raised up and ready to punch. Mr. Takahashi stood still until Hinata was about an inch away from him. He moved to the right and a few yards away from her. Hinata growled and transformed in to her wolf form. Mr. Takahashi did the same move again.

"This is getting good," said Shikamaru smiling.

"You said it," agreed Naruto looking at the practice battle intently. Sakura looked at the battle as well.

"They're really into it," she whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"We're next, love," he said. Sakura quickly looked over at him like he grew a second head all of a sudden.

"W-what?" she choked out.

Hinata charged at Mr. Takahashi again. This time he stayed still and took the hit she threw at him. They wrestled on the ground and stopped when Mr. Takahashi pinned her to the ground and laughed in her face. Hinata growled loudly and pushed him off of her. She bit him on his paw and he howled in pain.

"Okay, that's enough," said Ino. Hinata transformed back to her human form. Mr. Takahashi transformed back as well and caressed his hurt wrist as he glared at her.

"You didn't have to bite me," he said. Hinata grinned triumphantly at him in response.

"No, but it felt good to. I've been wanting to do that ever since you first messed with me," Mr. Takahashi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Our turn," said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura to the center of the yard. Sakura shook her head.

"No way," she said. Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong?" he teased, "You said that you can take care of yourself. I want you to prove it to me."

"Uh . . ."

"Come on, Sakura. Kick his sorry ass!" cheered Naruto and the others laughed.

"Sakura," Sakura turned back to Sasuke as he got into his fighting stance. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay, fine," she said as she too got into her fighting stance. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Let's get started," he suddenly vanished and Sakura gasped as she looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" asked Shikamaru.

"Should've expected this from a vampire," said Naruto and Ino turned to glare at him.

"Don't start."

Sakura turned and searched for Sasuke. She then heard a soft whisper behind her. She turned to stare right into Sasuke's ruby red eyes.

"Boo," Sakura scrambled back away from him. Sasuke chuckled deeply at her.

"S-sasuke! That is so not funny!" she ran at him with her palms up. Sasuke brought up his arms and blocked her attack. Sakura kept trying to hit him and he kept blocking.

"Wow, Sakura's really good," said Ino. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, didn't know Sakura had it in her."

Sasuke dodged yet another strike and appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her smooth creamy neck. Sakura stiffened at the contact. He smirked at her reaction.

"I think it's my turn now," he whispered. Sasuke jabbed her in her side making her land a few feet away from him. Hinata gasped.

"Sakura! Sasuke, be careful with her! She's still human you know."

"Ow," muttered Sakura as she sat up.

"You did well today, Sakura," said Sasuke as he helped her up and kissed her softly, "There will be both vampires and werewolves there that we will have to fight. I just want you to be prepared," Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. I am."

"How touching," both of them looked up to see Mr. Takahashi smiling at them, "I assure you, Sakura, that you will be fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Just call me Tanaki from now on," he said. Hinata snickered.

"Tanaki Takahashi? What a funny name," Tanaki smirked at her.

"And Hinata is a normal name?" before Hinata could retort, Ino spoke up.

"Well it's getting late. Let's get some rest for tomorrows training." Tanaki nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes. Tomorrow I want all of you to attack me and see if you can hit me, alright? Oh and Hinata . . . no biting this time," Hinata just grinned.

"Okay," They all went back into the mansion to get a good nights sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

The next morning, Sakura sat up in bed and Sasuke lay down at her side. This is it. It's time for Sakura to make her decision. Will she change into a vampire or will she remain as a human? A soft sigh escaped her pink lips and Sasuke opened his onyx eyes to look up at her.

"It's time . . . Sakura."

"I know."

"What is your answer then?" his onyx orbs now change to red with the three black tomoes spinning lazily as he gazed at her intently.

"If I turn into a vampire, what would we do about my family? They'll ask questions," she asked as she gazed down at the sheets sadly.

"We'll tell them the truth," answered Sasuke as he too sat up in bed next to her.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Hey!" greeted Hinata as she walked into the room unannounced. Sakura blinked twice as she stared at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Uh . . . hi?" she greeted back.

"Why are you up this early?" asked Sasuke.

"Couldn't sleep, but I know you were talking about changing her," said Hinata as she looked down at her feet sadly.

"Uh, Hinata, I . . ." Sakura tried to explain but Hinata looked up at her with a smile that could rival Naruto's.

"No, I think it's wonderful but don't you think you're human for a reason? I want to be friends forever so Sasuke can bite you but without the venom and chemical compound that changes you into a vampire," explained Hinata. Sasuke was silent for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"That makes sense," he said before turning to Sakura, "Without the venom, you will only age like we do."

"S-so . . . I don't have to be a vampire?"

"No," said Sasuke. Sakura took it in for a moment and then nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay then. Let's go with that."

"Alright. Let me leave first," said Hinata before leaving. Sasuke turned to Sakura with his ruby red eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sakura with a firm nod. Sasuke bent his head down to her creamy neck and nuzzled it softly with his nose. Sakura sat perfectly still. Gently, Sasuke bit his fangs into her neck. He felt her tense. Sasuke slowly pulled out and saw his mark displayed proudly. The mark consisted of a red and white Uchiwa fan. He looked into her emerald green eyes and smiled warmly.

"It is done, my mate," he whispered huskily and Sakura smiled, "Finally," he bent down and kissed her passionately. Sakura pulled away and he followed only to capture her lips again with his. After a few minutes, Sakura pulled away again and took in a deep breath.

"Wow," she whispered breathlessly. Sasuke smirked.

"Would you like me to do that again?" Before she could answer, Hinata opened the bedroom door and grinned. Sasuke glared and growled at his sister's intrusion. She smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt. Tanaki said it's time for practice," she said and rolled her eyes as she mentioned his name. Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke's expression.

"Okay, time to go," said Sakura as she stood up, got dressed and left with Hinata and Sasuke in tow.

Tanaki stood in the middle of the training field. Everyone else was hiding somewhere so they can try to catch him off guard. He smirked and looked around.

"Alright you guys. When I say go, I want you all to come out and attack me. Remember my rules from yesterday . . . Hinata," Hinata smirked from her hiding place next to Sakura, "Alright . . . go!"

As soon as that word left his lips, everyone ran out of their hiding spots and charged at him. Naruto and Shikamaru were in their wolf forms. Hinata summoned a long rope of water and thrashed it at Tanaki. Sasuke blew out ice shards straight at him. When the two attacks were about to hit their mark, Tanaki dodged to the left and the attacks missed. Naruto and Shikamaru lunged at him. He raised his hands and a blast of white light hit the both of them sending them a few yards away. Hinata glared at him.

"Hey! What was that?" Tanaki smirked.

"I'm not your average werewolf." Ino jumped up and thrust her long blonde hair at him. It wrapped around him tightly. Tanaki just smirked.

"Nice try," his body began to glow and Ino's hair suddenly unwrapped itself from around him like it was burned. Ino's eyes widened.

"What the?" she muttered. Sakura charged at Tanaki with her fists raised. Tanaki met her blows one after another.

"Impressive, Sakura," he said as he bent down and kicked his leg out making her fall back, "I can teach you other special abilities tomorrow." Tanaki sensed Sasuke coming up from behind him. He turned and blocked his ice attack. Tanaki pushed Sasuke back and he hit his back against a tree. Hinata took this as her chance and charged at him.

"You are so mine!"

"Really, Hinata?" asked Tanaki as he turned to face her head on. Before she could blink, Tanaki disappeared and appeared behind her, "Got you." Tanaki grabbed Hinata's arm and threw her to the ground creating a small crater. Hinata groaned as she slowly got up from the ground. He smirked.

"Had enough?" he taunted and Hinata growled at him. Sakura got up and got behind him. Ino wrapped her hair around him again and made sure that he couldn't do what he did earlier. Tanaki grunted as the hair tightened its grip.

Sakura held her fists up and finally made a hit on him. Ino then threw him a few yards away with her hair. Tanaki groaned as he sat up and looked up to see the teens standing before him smiling. Tanaki smirked.

"You finally got a hit on me," he chuckled.

"You better be glad it was Sakura that hit you instead of me," said Hinata as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tanaki chuckled. Naruto and Shikamaru transformed back to their human forms.

"That's enough for today," said Sasuke as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, "The others will be here soon."

They all went inside and sat down in the living room. Hinata stretched out on the sofa and yawned. Naruto lifted her feet and sat down. Sakura and Ino sat on the loveseat and Shikamaru sat on the floor at Ino's feet. The door bell rung and Sasuke answered it. He let in his clan and Naruto's pack. They bowed to their leaders before going upstairs to the guest rooms.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ino as she ran her hand through Shikamaru's brown hair.

"We can practice once more tomorrow," said Sasuke as he stood beside Sakura on her loveseat, "It will be our last one." Everyone went silent as that sentence went through their minds.

"Our last practice," repeated Naruto.

"Then after tomorrow . . ." Hinata trailed off.

"We fight against the Hebimedes and their werewolf allies," finished Tanaki. Sakura fisted her hands in her lap. Shikamaru saw this and turned his head to smile reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be with you at all times," he said. Sakura looked down at him and smiled.

"No, Shikamaru," he turned to look at Hinata.

"Nani?"

"You can go fight alongside Ino. I'll be with Sakura throughout the battle." Shikamaru hesitated before nodding.

"Alright." Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded her head and smiled at Sakura.

"Of course! Best friends look after each other. So I'm pretty sure Sakura and I will make a good team." Sakura returned her smile.

"I want both of you to be careful," said Sasuke lowly his facial expression serious, "If anything were to ever happen to you two . . ."

"Stop you're worrying, Sasuke-nee-san," said Hinata cheerfully, "Nothing will happen to us."

"That better be true," said Ino, "If you two leave me by myself, I'll bring you back and kill you myself. Got it?" Sakura giggled and Hinata rolled her eyes smiling.

"Sakura," called Tanaki. Sakura looked over at him.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?" he chuckled.

"Just call me Tanaki-sensei." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, Tanaki-sensei."

"Tomorrow I want to teach you how to use shield barriers in battle." Sakura looked confused.

"Shield barriers? How can I if I'm only human?" she asked.

"I will transfer some of my abilities to you and then you will be able to do what I do." Sakura nodded.

"Okay."

"Let's head on to bed," said Sasuke. Everyone nodded and retired to their rooms. Sakura lay down beside Sasuke in bed looking up at the ceiling. Sasuke had his eyes closed so she thought he was asleep. She sighed.

"Why you aren't asleep, mate?" asked Sasuke without opening his eyes to look at her.

"I can't sleep. I'm . . . nervous," Sasuke opened his eyes and fully turned to face her.

"Nervous about what?"

"The day after tomorrow," Sasuke sighed and pulled her to him.

"Everything will be fine, Sakura," she looked up at him.

"Promise?" Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I promise," with that said, he kissed her softly and they both slept peacefully throughout the night.


End file.
